Catherine
NAME:Catherine Diamandis SPECIES: Human RACE:White (Greek Heritage) GENDER:Female AGE:24 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): 4 6 4 7 6 7 6 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED:Unaffiliated SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Unaffiliated WEAPON PREFERENCE: Silenced .22 pistol, Small Hidden Combat Knife. AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Sneak, Speech, Guns, Melee Weapons, Survival. BIRTH PLACE: Freeside OCCUPATION:Drifter, sells cosmetics made from plants and other natural substitutes. Does jobs for people and leeches money off of men. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Catherine was born an only child to a family of traveling merchants in Freeside, and although she never really got along with her father and sometimes watched her parents argue over work, she had a relatively good childhood. She stayed with them until the age of 24, when a few months after her birthday they had set off for trading. Before they reached their destination, however, they were intercepted and raided by Fiends. They stole their goods, beat her parents, and took them away. That was the last time she ever saw them... She was taken captive by the savages and would've died if not for one of the men who insisted he keep her as his "toy." He defiled her and he tortured her, twisting her goodhearted nature to hate, making her even more cynical than before. Always thinking of a way to escape, but with no opportunities rising... All felt hopeless. She endured about a week of this, until luck favored her and her preparation was put to use. Her "Master," had shot up so many drugs that he was incapacitated, laying passed out as she stole one of his knives and paid him back in full. She snuck away in the dead of the night, fled to the nearby camp, and after being nursed back to health and given supplies she made way for New Vegas, her old home... She wasn't the same person she was before, and the sexualization of women there disgusted her, and although the trauma didn't make her depressed, though the pain didn't make her feel angst... She felt hate, pure hatred for what had been done to her. She became angry, angry with a very strong sense of misandry as she started seducing those that would eye her, targeting the rich and wealthy above others, wrapping them around her finger with her charm and her beauty, exploiting them before murdering them in cold blood and taking their belongings. As more time went on she started becoming more organized, more sneaky... She started planning her attacks and going out for the sole purpose of ensnaring another victim. She hopes to continue as she does now, building up over time so that she can be financially secure enough to find leads on her lost parents. Although she suspects them dead, there remains a small hope that they somehow escaped as she did. FAMILY: Unknown PERSONALITY: Sexist, Hateful to Men, Charismatic, Deceptive, Deceitful, Analytical, Seductive, Hates Men but treats Children and Women well, Vain, Charitable, Thrill Loving, Cunning, Cautious, Confident. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Jet Black, Glossy & Curly, Natural, Bouncy & Long. FACE: Thick Lips Stained Crimson, Small Slightly Pudgy Nose, Heart Shaped Face, Arched Brows. EYES:Large Caramel Eyes, Thick Lashes, Black Eyeshadow, Winged Eyeliner. SKIN FEATURES: Olive & Clear, Maintains A Clean Healthy Appearance. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: Large Hips, 5'6 Height, Long Legs, Curvy on the Skinny Side, Slightly Toned. CLOTHING/ARMOUR:Black Frilled Dress, Falls A Bit Above the Knees, Fancy JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Diamond Earrings, Right Cartilage Pierced. LIKES:Makeup (Pre War and Natural Substitutes,) Wealthy Targets, Everything Shiny, Caps, Herbs, Literature, Intelligence, Innocence. DISLIKES:Slavers, Men, Sex, Cheapskates, Raiders. FEARS: Bankruptcy, Hitting Rock Bottom, Deathclaws, Slavery, Sexual Intercourse, Becoming Facially Deformed. AMBITIONS:To get rich by leeching off of the local men. To find out the status of her parents. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: To sustain herself and be wealthily secure so she can travel. Ever since the raid she has no idea what happened to them, although she assumes they're dead, she wants closure. Category:Characters